HeartBreak
by Destined Angels
Summary: Right after Jonathan didn't show up at his wedding day Thayet started to blame Alanna for that and Thayet is going to make Alanna pay the ultimate price for stealing HER man. While thats goin on George and Jon battles to win the Lioness's heart
1. Default Chapter

This story is sort of after the fourth book, but there are a few changes. Jonathan parents are no dead and Jonathan is still a Prince. Please R and R and tell me what you think. They will always be a poem at the end of the chap.

* * *

_Jonathan led Alanna into his bedchamber where they always expressed their love for one another. Her hands were so soft compared to his. He turned to her and saw her smiling at him; he smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her._

_"I love you", she whispered into his ears. His lips touched hers as he let his kiss speak for him._

* * *

"Jonathan?" a familiar voice woke him up with a start. He slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to erase the sweet moment. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Thayet looking at him in concern. She planted a kiss on his forehead then laid on top of him. Kissing his nose and lips as started to undress him when he stopped her. 

"Its not appropriate", Jonathan said as he gently pushed her off him. When did this Prince ever follow the customs? Thayet smiled sweetly at him then nodded her head as she hid her disappointment well.

* * *

After Prince Jonathan's engagement to Princess Thayet, Alanna was soon betrothed to George cooper also known as King of thief. They were to wed on mid-winter's festival. Jonathan started to have second thoughts about wedding Thayet. Although Thayet was one of the most beautiful woman world, she was nothing like Alanna. And in which that disturbed the Prince even more from marrying Thayet was that lately he has been dreaming about the Lioness and him. 

Alanna grinned at her future husband as they started to mount on their horses. The both of them decided that they needed time alone together without killing to be done. It was a moment before they reached their perfect destination, the beach. Alanna dismounted as she stroke Moonlight's mane. George also got off his stallion and when he glanced at his wife to be, he never thought that any other women was as perfect as her. Alanna caught his eye, which made her blush a beetroot red. When did the Lioness ever blush?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alanna asked as she trying to hide her beetroot face and failed terribly.

"I'm not looking at you lass, I'm enjoying the view and you're in my way" George said in a teasing tone.

"Am I now?" Alanna asked as she took a step towards him, "Well that's too bad".

With those words she leaned in towards her future husband and kissed him passionately. She stopped for a moment, as she looked deep into his dancing hazel eyes. Love. She saw love in his eyes, she smiled once more and she had never have been happier since the death of her brother Thom, Liam and her cat Faithful.

* * *

Thayet entered the women's chamber as she made her way towards Buri and Lady Cassandra, an old friend of hers. Sensing something was wrong Buri and Cassandra asked what was wrong. Thayet explained that Jonathan was acting a little weird and that she thinks that he is trying to avoid her. Buri smiled then said, "He's just nervous about the upcoming marriage, once you two get married he'll be back to normal. 

"That's five months away…" Thayet started then she brightened, "Alanna's marriage to George is one month after mine, that's wonderful! She can help me pick my gown".

* * *

Jonathan was practicing sword fighting with the young pages and squires when Alanna and George returned back from their "alone time". Jonathan felt a pang of jealousy when he saw them. George held onto Alanna's right hand as they made their way towards the mess hall. He had no right to be jealous or angry with George for being with Alanna. He was going to marry the beautiful Princess Thayet… or will he?

* * *

Poem summary

A run away groom

A forsaked bride.

Oh god, its one hell of a ride

A broken heart

Whos to mend?

Who will suffer at the end?

Who would the Lioness choose?

Whos heartwill she break?

Whos heart will she love cherish and take?

She seeksthe truth of whom she love.

Trying not to break the other's heart

But one will win

Theother will lose

Now its timethe Lioness choose.

By: Kitera

* * *

So...did you like it? I'm sorry because i know its a bit short. 


	2. Runaway Groom

Wow!! Thx for the lovely reviews!!! they made me so happy! Just a little reminder, Jonathan is still prince okay?

**Disclaimers**- I own nothing except the plot and story!

**inuyasha-girly-2007**-Thx you for reviewing both of my story!!!! And i love your fic too!

**Jamie lynn :** Thx you for reviewing and sorry it took me a while to post up the 2nd chap

**Goddess:** thx for your lovely comment!

**Pheebe**: thx for the review....Alanna might or might not marry George, haven't decided yet. :-p

* * *

It was a day before Jonathan and Thayet's marriage. Jonathan paced around his library as George Cooper watched him. 

"Its no use fretting," George advised as he glanced at his best friend, "Everything would go fine".

"Fine?" Jonathan retorted angrily, "So its fine to marry a woman that I do not love?"

Jonathan buried his face in his hands as he realized his mistake. George put down his quill that he was holding and looked up at Jonathan, his hazel eyes danced in fiery.

"I shouldn't have said that" Jonathan muttered as George continued to stare at the King.

"You don't still love Alanna do you?" George asked as he kept himself from leaping up and break the Prince's head. Jonathan sighed as Roaul of Golden Lake entered. Roaul looked to the two of them, he looked like he had been in a fight, his clothe were half torn, his hair was messed up and he had a cut on his right cheek. George looked at Roaul.

"I knew I would find you two here" Roaul started as he wiped away his sweat.

"What happened to you?" George asked, as he couldn't help but smile and how Roaul looked at the moment.

"In the matter of fact you wouldn't be smiling when see what happened to your fiancé" Roaul snapped as Jonathan sighed loudly.

"What happened to Alanna?" George asked rising from the chair that he sat on. His heart skipped a beat as he started out the library door.

"Go see for yourself, she's at the infirmary" Roaul told him. Jonathan thought twice about following George to the infirmary but fought himself from going see her.

* * *

Alanna almost laughed when a healer tended her wounds. She and Roaul were out hunting when they were ambushed by a dozen of bandits. It was hilarious of what one of them did to her best friend. They managed to fight them off but they both ended up half beaten. Roaul's head appeared at the infirmary's door. Alanna giggled hard as she held her stomach in pain. 

"Still laughing are we?" Roaul asked as he couldn't help but keep the smile off his face. George appeared behind him and made his way towards her. He sat himself on the side of the bed and looked at her in concern. Alanna stared at him as her amethyst eyes met his hazel eyes. She couldn't help but smile at her fiancé. Then silent giggles attacked her as she winced in pain. George looked at her as he raised a brow. Roaul also burst out laughing. George looked to both of them then shook his head. There is no point trying to talk to them when they are like this. It took a long time before the two of them could regain control of themselves.

"You should have seen your face" Alanna told George as she muttered her thanks to the healer that tended her. George couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Jonathan finally made up his mind to go see her. He started to head to the infirmary when Thayet came into view. She looked stunningly beautiful like always, but she was not Alanna. When he kissed her he did not feel his inside melt like the way Alanna had kissed him in the past. Thayet didn't seemed to notice him and Jonathan didn't want to bother her. When he had entered the infirmary, no one was there besides Alanna. She seemed to be asleep but when he approached her, her eyes opened. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"So what happened?" he asked her as he sat on the side of her bed. She explained briefly about the ambush and about what they did to Roaul. Jonathan chuckled. The sun had started to set as Jonathan soon realised that he had nearly spent his whole day by her side. He was suddenly very close, as he dared one thing, his lips touched hers and he could feel his inside swell with so much pleasure that it was pain. Alanna suddenly had flashback of she and Jonathan making out. Then she pushed him away as her face was beetroot red. She scowled at him as he turned away. By the door stood George. He looked more sad than angry. Alanna covered herself in the blanket that she was given, since it was the only way to escape. Jonathan left without a word and George stood there by the door, then he walked towards her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as George gently peeled the blanket off her. Her face was still red as he then kissed her. She sighed.

"Never mind love," George whispered as he spent the rest of the night by her side.

* * *

When the sun arise above the mountain. Thayet was hastily dressed in the gown that she had picked for her wedding day. Her hair was clipped above her head as the maids awed her beauty. Thayet smiled at herself in the mirror, however she could not rid the eerie feeling that haunted her so. Thayet soon appeared as she walked down the aisle with Buri holding onto the back of her white gown. Murmurs ran through the crowd, in tradition, the groom should be there before the bride. Jonathan's mother and father looked anxious. She spotted Alanna and George in the crowd. Alanna was dressed in a lilac silk gown that matched her eye colour. Her hair had grown long as it was now tie loosely. She looked perfect. After a long moment Roaul appeared as he looked at Thayet regretfully. Thayet knew the look his Roaul's eyes. She sighed as she let her tears fall free. 

"We could not find him," Roaul whispered into the king's ear. The king sighed then stood up.

"The wedding would be canceled…with many regrets…" the King addressed the whole of Tortall. Alanna knew exactly where the Prince was and she was going to kill him for not turning up to the most important day of her life. As everyone departed Alanna slipped through the crowd then to the stables where she mounted onto Moonlight. She was going to find him then bash him on the head and make him see what he had done.

* * *

What did you think about this chap? 


	3. The Deal

Heyz everyone. Thx for all your lovely reviews we hope you would love this cap too. Oh Clara and I (Virginia) are the authors of this fic . Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves in the first chap

jamie lynn : Thx u thx u thx u!!!!! You made out day!!!

kamion99: Ahahhah thx for your review... Virginia sayz: I like Jon too

red-rose-with-a-touch-of-dew: thx for your lovely review yup we are working on the detail.

FanFictionFantom: yay!!! Thx for your review!!!

Pearli: Heres the next chap hope u like this too. Thx for the review!!

red-sakura-wolf: Guess you just have to wait and see thx for ur review

* * *

"I am going to kill him", Alanna mumbled to herself as she rode Moonlight out of the great gates of Tortall. She urged Moonlight faster as they entered Tortall great forest. It took her a while before she could find the secret spot that Jonathan always appear to be.

"Prince or no Prince, I'm going to give him a bloody black eye".

Soon enough she found him staring gloomy into the river that flowed slowly downstream. It was a beautiful sight that only she and he knew of. He was sited on an awkward rock that was in a shape of the moon. She dismounted moonlight a few pace away then quietly walked towards him. When she was about to attack him from behind, he turned around and gripped her hand, as she was about to punch his face. She struggled to free her hand but failed terribly. However, she couldn't rid the tingling feeling when Jonathan touched her. She scowled at him as he sighed.

"I knew you would come and find me" he muttered, "I'll let you go if you promise not to bash me".

The last sentence that came out from his mouth almost seemed like a joke.

"Did you know what you did to Thayet?" Alanna demanded, "You broke her heart after you slept with her?"

Jonathan looked at her in a shocked expression.

"I never slept with her...well we shared the same bed but I did no more than embrace and kiss her" Jonathan said truthfully. Alanna seemed unconvinced and her wrist started hurting. She never knew that the Prince was that strong.

"You're hurting me," Alanna told him softly as he immediately let go of her wrist.

"Sorry…I…didn't know"

There was an awkward silence between them and it seemed so uncomfortable.

"Why...why didn't you turn up?" She asked in a quiet voice, as she already knew the answer to that question. It took him a moment before he replied.

"Because…"his voice drifted away as he edged towards her then she was in his arms. There noses were centimetres from touching. It felt so right, so perfect but Alanna denied the feeling.

"Because…I love you…not her…" He continued as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Alanna pulled away and walked a few paces away from him. It was all turning out wrong. She was supposed to bash him on the head not make out with him. George floated onto her mind. What was she doing to him? Was she hurting him as well?

"Alanna…do you really love George?" Jonathan demanded unexpectedly, "Or is he just my replacement?"

That stung her and made her think. Suddenly she was confused. She wanted to say yes but instead heard herself saying, "I don't know"

Tears swirled in her eyes as she refused to let them fall. Soon warm arms were wrapped around her waist. Then she felt his gentle lips on her neck.

"Jonathan…"Alanna pleaded, "You're with Thayet now…she your fiancé"

"But not my wife" Jonathan said firmly, "Please give me time to prove my love to you".

Alanna bit hard on her lower lips but didn't realised that blood was forming. Jonathan made her look at him then he kissed her and licked her blood away. She closed her eyes.

"One month…and I'll make you see that we make the perfect couple, we will rule Tortall together…you will be my queen" Jonathan voice was determined. Reputedly Alanna nodded her head but tears fell from her eyes. She sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"One month" Alanna started bravely, "Starting today till the end of this month, No more no less…who ever wins my heart then…"

Her voice trailed off, as she couldn't finish the last sentence.

"You would be the winner's prize" George's voice came clear from nearby. He then appeared by Alanna's left side.

Jonathan looked at him, his eyes challenging, as George's eyes were determined.

"Deal" Jonathan said.

Alanna sighed then closed her eyes for a long moment. When she opened it Jonathan was mounted onto Moonlight as he held out a hand to her and George found an abandoned boat and was siting in it with the paddle in his hands. Alanna looked to both of them with a scowl on her face. Moonlight stomped her feet as he beckoned her mistress to mount on. Alanna with a frown gave George an apologetic smile then mounted behind Jonathan. Jonathan urged moonlight forward.

"I shall win" she heard George's voice in the distant and that made her smile.

* * *

Thayet fell to her knees as tears blinded her. She bit her lips from crying out loud. She had heard everything and it hurt her ever so badly. It made her questioned herself. She was more beautiful than Alanna and more angelic. Many men admired her and would choose her over the Lioness. One thing was on her mind as she pulled herself together and wiped her tears away. She was going to win or destroy Alanna and that thought was sealed.

"You just wait slut…you picked the wrong person to mess with "Thayet said grimly, "And you are going to pay the ultimate price".

* * *

Ahahahha sorry but Thayet is evil in this chap :-P

Please excuse us for the mistakes in thic chap we sorta rushes it caz school is coming and yeah.... sighz Review!!!!


	4. Evil Thayet

Yay! Chap four is up after our struggling...we had a writer's block but we deafeated it lolz! Anywayz hope you would like this chap too.

Annmarie Aspasia: thx for the review

FanFictionFantom: Yup we agree with you, Thayet such a sucker hehehe thx for your review

Jamie lynn : Ahaha thx! you rock too! hope you enjoy this one

inuyasha-girly-2007: We are not sure who is gonna win yet so yeah just have to wait, thx for your review

KinOfDragons: Oh no! if jon wins then...don't worry! we got super glue here just in case george does lose lolz

jazmaniandevil: thx for your review!

* * *

The singing of birds and the noises on the courtyard woke her when the sun blinded her eyes. She stifled a yawn as she climbed out of bed. She turned her head to find George gone. Closing her eyes again as collapsed onto the bed thinking 'What happened yesterday?'

The images and memories flooded into her mind as she opened her mouth in shock.

"_One month" Alanna started bravely, "Starting today till the end of this month, No more no less…who ever wins my heart then…"_

_Her voice trailed off, as she couldn't finish the last sentence._

"_You would be the winner's prize" George's voice came clear from nearby. He then appeared by Alanna's left side._

_Jonathan looked at him, his eyes challenging, as George's eyes were determined._

"_Deal" Jonathan said._

She shook her head as she bit on her lips.

"Bad dream, bad dream" she muttered to herself as she got dressed in a pale lilac gown. She took a quick glance at the mirror as she quickly brushed her long red hair, which had grown long during the years. She tied it up into on heat ponytail as she was mentally tried convincing herself that it was just a dream. Her eyes then wondered over to the letter that was laid in front of her on her table. She picked it up and began to read.

"_Good morning sweeting, I must leave you for today for some important issue I must attend too. Do not fret I would be safe and I would be missing you. I would be back by dusk, I just want to let you know that I really love you and I am not planning to let Jonathan take you away from me again. Take care! _

_Love _

_George..." _

That reminded her.

"Oh, Mithros, so it wasn't a dream after all!" Alanna muttered as she cuffed herself on the head.

* * *

Alanna dashed through the courtyard as she cursed herself for being late for their official meeting for Tortall. The meeting would include three clerks, the King's owns and Jonathan's friends which was going to be held at Jonathan's huge library. Once she burst into the library and sat herself down beside Roual of GoldenLake, her friends greeted her. The rest of the people didn't even notice that she had just came in. Jonathan couldn't help but admire her; she was beautiful in the matching purple dress. Just when she was about to open her mouth Thayet appeared, as she was looking strikingly beautiful, with her hair pinned above her head and her striking hazel gown. She gave Alanna a smile as she took a seat next to Jonathan. Every man was silence as they gawked at Thayet in admiration. Alanna looked away as she didn't know how to face her friend. During there discussion for making Tortall a better place Thayet would often flirt and toy with Jonathan. She would kiss him then distract the meeting. Alanna didn't know if she was jealous or not but she really needed to get out of there. She excused herself as she pretended that she was not well and decided to seek for George. She could have almost sworn that she saw Thayet smile. She was worried. What kind of "issues" was George talking about in the letter?

She mounted onto Moonlight as she galloped her way towards Dancing dove. Yet, he was not there. One of George's spies told her that he was out of the Tortall's boarders, which only made her more anxious. Yet, she galloped after George's direction and found herself in a huge forest called "Malevolence". She shivered at the name as she recalled horrific memories of herself when she was in that forest. Moonlight tensed, as her eyes were wide alarm.

"Moonlight!" Alanna snapped, "Stop scaring me!"

Moonlight neighed and trotted on. She felt like someone was stalking her. Just when she was about to lose her temper she dismounted from Moonlight.

"Alright! Come out! I'm not afraid of you" Alanna bellowed Mocking laughter rang out through the forest as it suddenly started to darken as she soon started to realised that it was near dusk. Alanna spun around as if trying to find out who or what was stalking her. She felt pain on her right arm as she fell to her knees. An arrow had stuck her deep. She clutched her arm as Moonlight stood protectively in front of her mistress. Out of the shadows a familiar figure walked towards her. She could believe her eyes.

"T-Thayet?" Alanna gasped in disbelief. Thayet smiled sweetly at her as she crouched in front of Alanna as the two men grabbed Moonlight's rein. She gave Alanna her most innocent look and laughed again. Behind her were two fairly large men.

"You should meddle with things you cannot handle love," She whispered.

"You…s-set me up," Alanna gasped as she felt herself weakening.

"As smart as you are…you should know the arrow was poisoned…you will die slowly and…painfully" Thayet said grinningly. Alanna clutched her chest as she could fill it tightening there.

"Once you die…I'll be Queen and as for George…I'll have my fun with him…lets go men before it gets suspicious" Thayet said as she and the two strange looking men soon disappear. Moonlight laid on the ground so that Alanna could rest her head on Moonlight's soft body. Blood dripped from Alanna's mouth as she closed her eyes and fought the pain.

* * *

Jonathan sighed as he looked outside the window for his Lioness. He guessed she must have gone with George after what Thayet was doing in the meeting.

"Stupid" Jonathan muttered, "Day two and she had gone with him…"

Jonathan caught George outside in the moonlight. He seemed to be alone. Jonathan made his way towards the man.

"Where's Alanna?" Jonathan asked as George turned to face him.

"Weren't she with you?" George asked coldly.

"Didn't she go to find you?" Jonathan demanded.

"Gods!" George swore, "I leave her with you for one day and you already lost her…what husband would you be if you can't keep an eye for her?"

Jonathan looked at George, his eyes blazed with anger.

"And what kind of what kind of husband would you be?"

* * *

His green eyes wandered over to the beautiful white stallion, which seemed to be asleep. He grinned.

"Just my luck" he said happily when he walked towards to horse. Then something else caught his eyes. A beautiful red headed female was laid curled beside the horse. Well, he wouldn't steal a horse because he was no thief, but how could she just sleep in the middle of a forest like this?

"Hey" he said as he poked her. Then he realised that there was stained blood running from her mouth. Her lips were now white as he could hear her rapid breathing.

"Hey" he said as he laid a hand on her forehead and drew it back immediately. She was burning and there was an arrow on her right arm. The beautiful white horse neighed and threatened to kill him, yet he laid his hands on the horse's neck and the horse calmed. He swung the unconscious woman over the horse then mounted behind…blood bled uncontrollably from her wound and stained his hands and he guided the horse forward…

* * *

We'll update soon! 


	5. Christopher Ironarm

Heyz! sorry the long update we got caught up with school work and all! Enjoy this chapter! Now to our reviewers

**ElvislivesAgain:** Yup we know Thayet isn't that evil but we need a antagonist in our story! hehehe about the George and Thayet thing we'll think about it and Thx for the review!

**KinOfDragons:** Awww! We love you too! But there is two of us so which one you want to marry? Lolz Thx for the review! Love the shark idea.

**inuyasha-girly-2007:** Lolz still with the Jon and Alanna pairing aye? Not sure of the new guy ginna give her bak to Jon Lolz Thx for the review!

**Kha Gek :** Love ya sis! Thx for the review!

**Annmarie Aspasia:** -) Lolz yeah you'll be surprised eheh thx for the reviews and love your stories

**Queen of the Theives:** We'll try to work on the grammar ;-) thx for the review

**LadySarra:** Sorry about the long update! Enjoy this chap and thx you!

**jamie lynn :** yay! its jamie! lolz Enjoy this chap and thx for your lovely comment

**FanFictionFantom:** -P heheh weren't kidding heheh thx for the review!

**Thayet Conte:** Thx for the review and we're glad you liked our story!

**Jesse's Querida:** Thx for the review hope you enjoy this chap too

* * *

He sat there staring at her. He had done all he could with his gift of healing, yet he did not know when she would wake. His green eyes stared at her. She looked familiar to him, too familiar, yet he could not think of when he had met her. She was beautiful in every way to him with her copper locks and amethyst eyes. He sighed, it had already been three days and two nights and he must return to his village, yet he could no abandon her. He had found a little abandon cottage where he had put her and he had his supplies. He took out his flask and took a quick drink; he almost spat the water out when he heard her moaned. Her amethyst eyes opened slowly as she turned her head to look at him. 

"Liam?" she murmured as he shook his head.

"You have mistaken my lady I am Christopher, not Liam," he said, as he looked her in concern. She sat up as her eyes filled with tears.

"Liam…I …thought you were dead" she gasped as she struggled to sit up.

"I'm Christopher my lady" he replied as he helped her sit up, she reached to touch his face.

"Liam's my brother".

She drew back as she murmured her apologises. Yet, he looked so much like Liam.

"Liam…he died didn't he?" he asked softly.

* * *

George stared out the window while Jonathan discussed with the King's own. 

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Jonathan said as George could hear the frustration in his voice. It had been three days without any result and they feared something bad might have happened to her. They were seated in the King's library as Prince Jonathan groaned in frustration. The King sat there as he massaged his head and looked at his son.

"We'll find her," the King muttered. George slammed his fist down onto the table and rose from his chair.

"While you sit there and argue Alanna could probably be dead by then! The bandits could've taken her or she was attacked by Spidrens!"

Jonathan glanced at his rival then looked at his father, while George walked out of the library and made his way towards the stables. Just as George entered the stables he heard somebody crying. He peaked in and to his great surprise; Thayet sat there with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh George! I'm so worried about Alanna!" Thayet cried as she flung herself into George's arms.

"Eh?" was all George could say as Thayet hid a smile when she saw Jonathan walking towards them. She held George tighter.

"Please find her…" Thayet murmured as she ran her dedicated fingers through George's locks. There was a tiny glint of jealousy in Jonathan's eyes when he walked pass them. Jonathan mounted onto his black stallion and rode hard out of Tortall's gates. A few of the King's own followed him while George pushed Thayet away.

"I have things I must attend to my lady" George said as he too mounted onto his horse, but there was a smile on his face. He knew a short cut, which could lead him out of Tortall's borders quicker.

* * *

"How are you feeling my lady?" Christopher asked as Alanna washed her face in the gentle river. 

"Fine…please call me Alanna", Alanna said with a smile. Alanna sited herself beside him and enjoyed the cool breeze that caressed her soft skin. The scent of the forest filled her nostrils as the birds sang their heart out.

"H-how did my brother die?" Christopher asked as she could hear the glint of sadness in his tone. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulders. It took her a while before she could speak.

"Y-your brother…. was a brave man" she started as she could feel tears swell in her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall.

"He took eight arrows before he had fallen…he saved Tortall and saved Prince Jonathan's life" Alanna said as Christopher could feel her pain.

"You loved him…didn't you?" Christopher asked as Alanna nodded sadly.

"W-we're so much alike…" she said, "He…he…meant…a lot to me…"

Christopher smiled as he got to his feet, and then pulled Alanna up to her feet.

"How come Liam never talked about you?" Alanna asked, "I never knew he had a brother". Christopher grinned in mischief.

"He was mad at me at that time…" Christopher said with a smile, "He was a good brother though…always chasing lasses".

Alanna laughed, but her smile soon disappeared as she heard approaching footsteps. Christopher looked at her in concern and was about to open his mouth while she silenced him.

"Bandits…" she murmured as she reached for her sword but to her horror it was gone. As if one cue about a dozen bandits emerged from the forest into the clearing. They looked alike with their messy brown to gold locks and the dirt and marking on their face. Christopher stood protectively in front of Alanna.

"Run" he ordered as Alanna nearly laughed out loud.

"Lad…what makes you think I would run away from a battle?" Alanna questioned as she took his side, "A knight never runs".

"Suit yourself" Christopher replied as he got into his fighting stance. Alanna grinned; he was too much alike to Liam. The Bandits encircled them with their weapons in front of them. At the first glance Alanna knew they were inexperienced in fighting.

Christopher tossed her a dagger and leaving himself with only his fists and legs. Christopher murmured something in her ear, as she nodded in agreement. Just as they jumped into the air the bandits came in.

Alanna slashed one across the face with the dagger Christopher gave her. She almost stopped fighting as she watched Christopher's swift and smoothed moves, just like his brother's and in a way, a little better. His kicks landed directly onto the one of the bandit's chin as he brought his fist down onto the man's head.

"Sorry" he muttered as two lunged at him. One grabbed Alanna from behind as caused her to over balance. The dagger flew out of her hands as she cursed herself for not being in focus. She turned around and her fist contacted with his nose. He howled in pain as Alanna kicked him hard on the stomach and jumped to her feet, spun around and elbowed the last man on the stomach and kicked him across the head. She didn't realise that Christopher was watching her. He whistles as he gave her a thumb up. She grinned at him as he handed her his flask.

"You fight good," he said, he was so close to her that she could smell his manly scent. He edged closer as she held her breath….

* * *

So watcha think? 


End file.
